When We First Met
by To.Olympus.Allons-y
Summary: Eponine hates going to the hat shop. It's always crowded, and the hats there aren't very good looking anyway. There's another boy there about her age, making her trip to the shop a little more interesting. One-shot.


**Hey! Look! A new story that finally isn't a PJO one! *fans start throwing a party*** **(if i even have any)**

**yes, I've finally written another one shot that ISN'T PJO. This time it's Les Miserables! One of my favorite musicals! :D**

**although I do think Amanda was good n the movie, but sounded kind of like a cat during "A Heart Full of Love" ._. But that's just my opinion. Kill me if you want.**

**RIGHT. STORY. So basically Eponine and Marius are like ten in this story and that's all you need to know.**

**~Happy Reading!**

* * *

Eponine's POV:

I must admit, I never was really fond of going to the hat shop with mother. Yes she always spoils me, but I don't really like it when she decides to get me a new hat. It was always crowded, people were everywhere, and their hats weren't the greatest things to look at.

"Eponine, darling, come look at this one!" My mother excitedly lifted an exotic one with feathers flying in all directions. "Come! Try it on." I could have said no, but I cannot disobey my parents.

"Coming mother." Even though I mumbled, mother could still hear me.

"Oh don't be so glum! I'm getting you something new today! Think of all the other little girls who aren't as lucky!" Okay. She was right. I look at all the beggar families out of the street, and I can't help but think that they must be so sad. No food, no home, no new clothes. I guess I was pretty lucky. "Come on darling, be a good little girl and come to mommy."

I stepped in front of the mirror and she put it on my head. It as revolting. "Oh 'Ponine it's just your type if hat!"

No, it isn't.

"Do you like it?"

"It's very...interesting. Like it came from another world."

"Well, this could be an option. I'm going to have a look around to find a hat for myself." With that, she left. I stared at my self. Goodness, who would even buy such a thing?! I saw another child next to me. He was about my age, and looked as glum as I did when I was with mother. He was alone tapping at the hats and making atrocious faces at them as well.

"Hey! Monsieur!" He turned. He was quite handsome. The boy was neat and clean, with a slick black vest on. "What do you think of this hat?" I added a little twirl and he smiled.

"Mademoiselle, it looks like a bird flew down and sat on your head." I laughed because he was right. That is exactly what it looked like!

"exactly what I was thinking!" I grabbed another. One decorated with fake fruits and some mistletoe. "this one?"

"fruit salad." we laughed together. I liked this little monsieur. He was nice, and was easy to have a laugh with.  
"little monsieur, what's your name?"

"Marius, mademoiselle. Marius Pontmercy. And yours?" he stuck out his hand.

"Eponine. Eponine Thenardier." I did a curtsy and then shook.

"well Eponine, shall we look at more ridiculous hats?" his smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"certainly."

These hats, were the most RIDICULOUS hats I have ever seen! Who even made these?! There were purple ones with yellow feathers, blues ones with fake fruits, and even some with fur strips on them!

"these...are ridiculous. Every time I come here I always check if things got better. No such luck." he tried on the purple one with feathers.

"I know. This is my mothers favorite shop but I can understand why. Have you ever seen Madame Thenardier?"

"no, but I have passed your inn once or twice."

"well if you saw my mother, you would understand." Marius chuckled. I never talked to boys, mother wouldn't allow me to. He grabbed my hand and lead me to the other side of the store.

"come on. Let's go see the bonnets. They are _much_ better looking."

Indeed, Marius was right.

"now THESE are hats." I picked a blue one. It was rather pretty. Dark blue straps, baby blue top. It even had little purple flowers on the rim. "how's this one, Marius?"

He was smiling at me, widely, and I didn't understand why.  
"why mademoiselle, you look lovely. It matches your dress too."

I didn't even notice I was wearing my blue gingham dress today. "you're absolutely right! I shall ask mother for this one!" I began to run to find my mother but Marius grabbed my arm.

"wait Eponine. Before you go, can you we play a game? All we've been doing is trying on silly hats." he looked at me pleadingly.

"alright. What do you want to play?"

"pretend we're at a ball. You are a lovely princess and I'm dancing with you."

"okay. Marius, why are we playing this game? Its quite childish."

"because I want to steal the chance to dance with a pretty girl before she has to leave." Marius grinned widely as I turned a darker shade of red. This boy was a charmer. He held out his hand and I took it. He put his hands on my hips and I put mine on his shoulders. We began to twirl around slowly.

"actually, I like this game." I smiled gingerly and blushed. I liked him, a lot actually. He was a good friend, even if I had just met him. Why won't mother let me be friends with boys anyway? I don't see anything wrong with them. I wondered if I would ever see Marius again. "Marius..." he stopped staring at his feet to look up at me. He was afraid his feet would end up stepping onto mine.

"yes?"

"will I ever-"

"EPONINE!" cut off by my mothers voice, I shook away the question and dropped my hands from his shoulders. Marius did the same. "what in Gods name are you doing?! Dancing with a boy in the hat shop?!"

"he's not just any boy!" I protested. "he's my frie-"

"I don't care if he is your friend! I told you not to play with boys! Now, is this what you want?" she pointed at my blue bonnet. I nodded. "well hand it over and I'll go pay." she trotted off. I think I just made mother furious.

"Eponine, you're right. Your mother _would_ wear that hat." I laughed as I gave him a hug goodbye. To my surprise, he hugged me back.

"will I ever see you again?" he nodded.

"probably. Besides I know where to find you." Marius stared over at the inn. Of course.

"well I guess that means we'll see each other again someday. Goodbye Marius." I sneaked in another hug.

"goodbye Eponine." I began walking in the direction of my mother, but took a glance one more. He flashed a genuine smile, and that re-assured me that we will meet again.

* * *

**Well that was cute :D they were probably best friends as kids heehee**

**Review this maybe? Thanks!**


End file.
